dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mutants
Mutants is a term factor which appears and is used in both DC and Marvel series. They any being who has been exposed to Mutagen or in some other way has undergone some form of transformitive mutation. ".''" :—About Mutants. Description The idea of a mutant is a common trope in comic books and science fiction. The new phenotypes that appear in fictional mutations generally go far beyond what is typically seen in biological mutants, and often result in the mutated life form exhibiting superhuman abilities or qualities. Within the realm of ''Marvel, the term "mutant" is almost exclusively used to describe any being who has been affected by mutagen, rather than any naturally occurring mutations. Mutagen can mutate a being in numerous ways, ranging from animals taking on human traits (such as The Ninja Turtles and Splinter) to humans taking on animal traits (such as Bebop and Rocksteady), to either taking on the traits of other objects (such as Muckman) or simply growing in size and strength (such as the Super Shredder). The 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series stated that whatever was being mutated would take on the traits of the last living thing it touched. This is not stated in any other series, and would seem contradictory in many cases. The Mutagen exposure is the same in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. According to a Kraang operative in Pulverizer Returns!, the Mutagen's effects are unpredictable. It was also shown that if anyone is exposed to Mutagen and hasn't come in contact with anything animal or plant-related, they will end up turning into a mutant blob. The Mutagen is shown to not mutate anyone who has some Kraang DNA in them. Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Known Mutants Supporting * Dr. Cluckingsworth - Mutant Chicken * Ice Cream Kitty - Mutant Cat/Ice Cream Hybrid Heroes * Leonardo - Mutant Turtle * Raphael - Mutant Turtle * Donatello - Mutant Turtle * Michelangelo - Mutant Turtle Allies * Alopex - Mutant Red Fox * Mighy Mutanimals ** Garson Grunge/Muckman - Mutant Garbage ** Joe Eyeball - Mutant Eyeball ** Jason/Mondo Gecko - Mutant Gecko ** Leatherhead - Mutant Alligator ** Mona Lisa - Mutant Salamander ** Pigeon Pete - Mutant Pigeon ** Spike/Slash - Mutant Tortoise ** Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brains - Mutant Monkey * Punk Frogs ** Attila the Frog - Mutant Frog ** Genghis Frog - Mutant Frog ** Napoleon Bonafrog - Mutant Frog ** Rasputin the Mad Frog - Mutant Frog ** Frog Soldiers - Mutant Frogs * Splinter - Mutant Rat Anti-Heroes * Kirby O'Neil - Mutant Bat (formerly), Half-Kraang Mutant (formerly) * Martin Milton/Sir Malachi - Mutant Sparrow * Miwa Hamato/Karai Oroku - Mutant Snake * Underground Monsters - The humans that were transformed have gained their monstrous appearances from the Foot Clan's experiments. ** Sydney/Quarry ** Razorfist ** Stonebiter ** King Nail ** Underground Cyclops Monster ** Underground Insectoid Monster ** Underground Spider Monster Villains * Antrax - Mutant Ant * Antonio/Pizza Face - Mutant Pizza * April-Derp and April Clones - Mutant Human/Kraang Clone * Bloodsucker - Mutant Leech * Chimera - Mutant Falcon/Fish/Worm Hybrid * Creep - Mutant Ground * Creepweed - It was mutated from some parts of Creep and Son of Snakeweed. * Dark Turtles - Evil clones of the Turtles ** Dark Leonardo ** Dark Donatello ** Dark Raphael ** Dark Michelangelo * Foot Clan ** Saki Oroku/Shredder/Super Shredder - Human Mutant ** Mutant Foot Soldiers - Foot soldiers that were exposed to mutagen. *** Takeshi/Tiger Claw - Mutant Tiger *** Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar - Mutant Akita (formerly), Mutant Wolf (current) *** Xever Montes/Fishface - Mutant Snakehead Fish *** Barney Stockman/Stock-Fly - Mutant Housefly *** Anton Zeck/Bebop - Mutant Warthog *** Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady - Mutant Black Rhinoceros *** Foot Cultists - Human Mutant *** Tokka - Mutant Alligator Snapping Turtle. *** Jess Harley/Stormfang - Mutant Wolf. ** Shredder Elite - Genetic Mutant Humans experiments of the Shredder *** Shiva Shredder *** Claw Shredder *** Mini Shredder * Fungus Humongous - Mutant Mushroom * Giant Rats - Mutant Rats * Honey Badger Ravagers - Mutant Honey Badgers * Imperius Reptilicus - Mutant Lizard * Justin - Multispecies Mutant * Kraang Prime - Mutant Kraang * Kraang Zombies - Mutant Human/Kraang Hybrid * Leonardo/Maximus Kong - Mutant Turtle * Mom-Thing - Mutant Human/Kraang Clone * Parasitica Wasps - Mutant Wasp * Purple Dragons ** Hunter Mason/Hun - Mutant Alligator Snapping Turtle. ** Mohawk - Mutant Dog * Rat Man Freak - Mutant Human/Rat Hybrid * Scale Tail Clan - Mutant Lizards * Scumbug - Mutant Stag Beetle/Spider * Snake/Snakeweed - Mutant Plant * Son of Snakeweed - It was mutated from one of Snakeweed's severed claws. * Speed Demon - Mutant Muscle Car * Spy-Roach - Mutant Cockroach * Squirrelanoids - Mutant Squirrel * Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man - Mutant Blob * Todd/Minnetonka Mutant - Mutant Cockroach * Verminator Rex - Mutant Honey Badger * Vic/Spider Bytez - Mutant Spider * Victor Falco/Rat King - Humanoid Mutant Other featured characters * Humans - Kraang Prime mentioned that the Mutagen was used to evolve humans from monkeys. Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past Synopsis Etymology See also External links * Mutants * Mutants TMNTpedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Mutants